Gentleman Dignity
by walking in the sea
Summary: Bella Swan is on her way to tell her feelings to Emmett McCarty. But he tells her he is interested in her roommate, Rosalie Hale. Will Bella be devasted, or will she fall for Edward Masen? It's my first fanfic. Go easy on me. AH. ExB EmxR JxA CxEs
1. Chapter 1

**Bella pov**

I looked around the baseball gloves in front of me. It has to be perfect for him... A salesclerk approached me.

"Is there something I can help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a pair of gloves that are made of wool. They have to be soft but strong. And when a person wears them, they make you want to hold his hand."

I sounded like a lovesick person, but that's me. I' m totally lovesick.

"We have just the right thing."

She handed me a pair. The texture was tender and the design was quite nice.

"I'll take it. Can you wrap it up?"

"Of course. Would you like to crave any initials?"

"Yes."

My name is Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella. I'm an English teacher from the West Seattle high school. Sometimes the kids give me a hard time, but I love my job. My mom ran out on me when I was little and since then, I looked around for jobs and took care of myself. I never thought of relationships because I had to focus on my life. Until I met Emmett McCarty. Before working as a high school teacher, I was a tutor. That's when I met Emmett and his sister, Alice. Alice needed a teacher and he called me through my ad. I immediately fell for him when I first saw him and each year, my feelings for him grew. But I was shy and afraid that he won't feel the way as I do. Even though Alice graduated and went to Europe to study, Emmett and I still called each other. And I am now officially in the 'friend zone'. But today, I'm finally gonna tell him. OH MY GOD! I'm going to tell him! What if he says no? What if things get awkward and he doesn't call me anymore? What if-

The sudden ring of my cell broke me out of my 'What if's. I looked to see the caller. Emmett. Suddenly my heart sped up. Is it some kind of a sign? I cleared my throat.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bells. I have something to tell you."

Something to tell me? My breathing increased.

"The golf player who came to the baseball field last week, do you have her number? She's just my style and I couldn't get her out of my mind."

My heart dropped to my feet. He was interested in Rosalie?! I took a deep breath to stop myself from stuttering. "Of course, I'll text it later."

With that I ended the call. As well as my hope.

I walked down the streets feeling numb. Two years of hoping he might notice me crumpled into dust just like that. I didn't know what to do. Rosalie is my roommate and my best friend. We met at the Seattle University and quickly became friends. How we were friends was a still a mystery to me. We were the exact opposite of each other. Inside and out. While Rosalie is tall, blonde and has a clear sky-like eyes, I am short and have boring brown hair and eyes. She is outgoing, full of herself, and craves attention. I'm quiet and I don't want to be on the spotlight. It's no wonder that Emmett finds Rosalie more attractive than me. I fought back the tears. No, I won't cry. He found somebody nice and I should be happy for him. _But that Somebody isn't you..._

Suddenly, a trickle of raindrop landed on my nose. Others followed and less than a minute, it was pouring. Well, that's Seattle for you. I ran down the block and spotted my favorite coffee shop, Twilight. I went to the shop and stood by the window, watching the rain. After a couple of minutes, I turned to the windows and found myself staring at the greenest shades of eyes I've ever seen.

**Epov**

I was sitting by the window of Twilight waiting for Lauren. Twilight was one of my favorite place for relaxing and working. It's owner is one of my best friend, Carlisle Cullen who was shamelessly flirting with the new worker. And I swear I saw him slipping his wedding ring into his apron's pocket. Geez, If Esme finds out... I automatically flinched. Man, the woman was frightening when she finds Carlisle cheating. And we had to be in between, soothing her. Everytime when it happens. I mentally sighed. Why the hell did he married?! Look at me, I'm successful and I have girls falling down upon me. I don't mean to brag but I don't deny I'm attractive.

My name is Edward Masen. I'm the head manager of the Masen&McCarty architectural firm with Emmett McCarty, another best friend of mine. We worked through this company after we finished college. We sometimes made a great success, sometimes got fooled and become bankrupt. But we were always there to help each other stand up. Jasper Whitlock, the last member of my friends helped us when it came with law. He is a successful lawyer in the Whitlock Law Firm. And our little troublemaker Carlise would help us with money. Though Esme is a jealous bitch, she is the one of the most richest woman in Seattle. In fact, Twilight is actually Esme's possession. She gave it to Carlise because he wanted to start a business. And don't forget the bar, Breaking Dawn. She also gave it to him. Lucky bastard.

I sighed and looked out the window. Life was so boring. I have everything I want but I always felt something was missing. Raindrops started to hit the windows. Ah, spring rain. Always washing away the bitter cold. And a perfect time for photographing.

A woman ran to the windows and quickly dried off her clothes. I looked at her, curious. I could only see the side of her but something was fascinating about her. Then she turned her head towards me.

Our eyes met. Her eyes were deep chocolate brown with slight of sadness hidden in her. I don't know what it is, but I was tempted to comfort her.

Just then, a hand covered my eyes. "Guess who~~?"

The voice made my skin shudder, but I wasn't mood for that. I ripped her hands off my eyes. When I turned back to see the mystery woman, she was gone. I looked at Lauren with annoyance.

"I thought we were meeting at 3."

"And I thought it would be better if I came early."

"Then we will be not talking until 3."

She pouted but remained silent. I took out my papers and tried to concentrate. But that woman wouldn't get out of my head.

**Bpov**

"Emmett McCarty? The big muscle guy from the baseball game?

When the rain was just a drizzle, I took a cab and went to Rosalie's golf practice range. Rosalie was taking a break so I went to tell her about Emmett.

"What's his job? Is he rich?"

I sighed. Rosalie will be Rosalie.

"He graduated Dartmouth, and he's one of the head manager of an architectural firm. Ask about the money yourself."

"Ew, a college guy." She retorted just as her phone rang.

"Is this him?" I nodded. She scoffed and turned off the phone.

"Aren't you gonna answer?"

"If you want something sparkling and expensive, you don't answer." She smiled triumphantly.

"Not every date can be like Christmas tree. Emmett, he's a good man." It pained me to talk good about him just so he can date someone else.

"That will be my decision after golfing, shopping and traveling together."

She needed that much to know someone?

"20 seconds were good enough for me." I smiled as I recalled my first encounter with him.

_~flashback~_

_I chewed my lips nervously. First times were always like chaos. The awkwardness, the fear about my new student, and the list goes on. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. I pushed the doorbell._

_*Ding-dong*_

_A young girl with dark spiky hair came to the door. She was little overweight but she had a beautiful pair of hazel eyes, a cute button nose, and her pink lips were smiling, "Hi! You must be Miss Swan. I'm Alice McCarty, your student."_

"_It's Bella. Where are your parents?" _

"_That will be me." A deep voice answered._

"_Don't listen to him. He's just my big brother who is always an idiot."_

"_I'm still your legal guardian, you squirt." _

_A man appeared at the door. He had a dark brown hair, the same hazel eyes like Alice's, cute dimples beside his cheeks. He was really large with his body covered with muscles. If I hadn't seen his career in his email, I would have thought he worked as a bodybuilder. But the most important thing was he was really handsome. I mean, really handsome, He was cute and sexy at the same time. _

_And I stared at him for good 5 seconds with my mouth hanging open._

"_Wow, I knew you were young but I didn't expect a beautiful lady." He smirked._

_I, of course blushed furiously. "I-it's nice to meet you. My name is Bella Swan."_

_He smiled warmly. "Emmett McCarty."_

_And that was only 20 seconds to fall for my student's brother._

_~end flashback~_

"Who?" Rosalie's voice brought me back to reality.

"Oh, someone from long time ago." If 2 years is long time ago. "Don't ask, I won't answer."

She glared at me. "For someone like you, you have too many secrets."

When I wouldn't budge, she sighed and looked outside. The rain was lifting when I ran to catch a cab at Twilight, but now it was raining cats and dogs again. "Why is it suddenly raining? I had a reservation at the golf course."

I also looked outside and murmured to the pouring rain. "I wish something happens suddenly in my life too."

The rain just kept falling silently.

-GD-

**A/N **

**This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me. The story is based on a Korean drama 'Gentleman Dignity'. The reason why I wanted to write this story is because while I was watching it I couldn't help thinking that the characters of the drama was so similar to Twilight characters. And I wanted to write a fan fiction but couldn't come up with one. So I know it's a lame excuse but I wanted to translate the drama and make it a fan fiction. Plus, the translating really helped my English. I hope you enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Epov**

I walked down the streets snapping pictures at everything and anything. The sun was warm on my face and the wind was refreshing. As I predicted, spring was a perfect time for photographing. The cherry blossoms were blooming on the trees, bouquets of dandelion were by the road, petals of various flowers flying in the wind, all of them making a romantic setting. But I can't help the loneliness flowing in me.

As I checked the photos, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry, Sir." I waved off, without looking up.

I reached my bag to pull out my pen. But I saw something was caught on the bag. A red string. Curious, I tugged on it. It continued. People was crouching down and pushing the string away because it was hanging in midair. I followed the string as I tugged it.

A woman was examining a book by a street shop. She was the woman whom I bumped into. And the string was connected to her dress. The red dress knitted and it came down to her mid thighs. No, wait. Because the dress was unraveled to her ass, it was showing her underskirt for the whole world to see. But she didn't noticed the stares from the people who were looking at her dress.

I approached her. "Why don't you take care of this first?"

She finally looked up. She was a brunette, and a pretty attractive one too. She looked familiar, but I couldn't quite put my fingers on it.

"Excuse me?" I gestured at the ball of string I gathered. She looked at it and recognition showed up on her face. Slowly, she looked at her dress and shrieked.

"What the hell happened to my dress?!" She turned to face me with her back to a shop window.

"I can't look, but they can?" I pointed at the crowd in the shop who was staring. She blushed and tried to hide her bottom with her hands since she didn't carry any bags or whatsoever. "Damn it."

"You live close by?" She had to be.

"No." Darn.

"Your car?"

"At home." I tugged on my hair, frustrated.

"I guess we have no choice." I put the ball of string in her pocket of her dress and stood behind her. I put my hands on her arms and started walking.

"Where are we going?" She was blushing from embarrassment.

"Straight forward until I say stop." Honestly I didn't know what I was looking for. "And you know why you can't stop."

"Where did you find the string?"

"I didn't find it. Your dress was caught on my bag."

"You did this?" She seethed.

"No, you did this. How am I suppose to dodge an aggressive ass that comes out of nowhere?"

She turned bright red at my words. I smirked.

"Just walk, if you don't want to be naked."

As I walked, I looked around the streets. A street shop that was selling accessories came to my eyes. Bingo! I walked to shop with the woman still in my arms.

"How much is it?" I asked the girl who was eying us warily.

Thinking I was talking about the accessories, she replied, "It's 10 dollars."

"Not that one." I pointed to the cloth that was under the box of accessories. "That one."

"J-just 5 dollars is enough." She stammered in confusion.

I paid the girl and dusted off the cloth. I went to the woman and put my arms around her with the cloth in my hands. I tied the ends around her waist and tugged a little roughly. She gasped but stayed still. I went to face her and crouched down. Just because she's covered doesn't mean she can go like this. I flapped the ends of the cloth in order to make the pleats of cloth more delicate. She flinched and tried to squirm away. I pulled her to me and glared at her. She inhaled sharply.

"Hold still. I'm doing this for you."

Then, I made the pleats go upward to where the cloth is tied on her waist. When I was satisfied, I got up and admired my work. Something was missing... The place where the cloth is tied was a little awkward. I bought a flower brooch and put it on the tied ends. Perfect.

"It suits your aggressive ass."

She frowned. "I know I have some blame-"

"Thank you, you're very kind." I answered for her.

"What?"

"My pleasure. Then..."

I walked away from her. She continued to stare at me with disbelief. Well, my job here is done. She can take care of herself now. Just then, I heard her call out,

"Thank you, but I still think it's your fault."

Resisting the urge to laugh out, I just ignored her and pulled out my camera. What a day it is!

**Bpov**

"Oh my dear god. So you came here just like that?"

I nodded glumly. After my embarrassing situation of showing my ass to the whole world, I went straight home. And now I was telling Rose my story, thinking she might make me feel better. We were in her bedroom. Our house has two-story and three bedrooms. My bedroom and the bathroom are in the first story, and the guestroom and Rose's room are in the second. Her bedroom resembles a queen's room. Her walls and the furniture are pearl white and the pillows and cushions are maroon or bright pink. Beside her queen sized bed, there was a dresser that held all kinds of makeup. Rose was all dressed up and doing her makeup in front of it.

"How humiliating. I would have died on the spot."

I glared at her. "Does me being alive bothers you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Who would do the breakfast?"

Wow, I'm touched.

I peered over her. She was wearing a black dress that showed her cleavage and came down to her mid thighs. Her hair was slightly curled and her makeup was light, except for the deep red lipstick.

"Where are you going anyway? You've doing your makeup for an hour. Isn't it uncomfortable?" I reached for my night cream.

"And the corset and the stilettos aren't? Women gets nervous when they are uncomfortable. And the more uncomfortable they get, the more beautiful they becomes." She smiled satisfactorily as she put down her mascara."

I was just about to reply when the door rang.

"Maybe that's the delivery." I ran to the door.

Imagine my surprise when I saw Emmett standing on our door step.

"Em-Emmett? What are you doing here?"

He grinned when he saw me. "I knew there was a reason why you are so beautiful."

"Thank you." I couldn't stop the blush that crept to my face. I put my hands on my cheeks to hide it, then I felt something. MY NIGHT CREAM! I can't believe that I put the cream on my face and forgotten all about it. I turned around and slapped the annoying cream away.

"Whoa, Bells I'm just playing with you. Of course you're beautiful without that thing."

Darn him. Didn't he know that his words did things to me?

"I see you didn't get lost."

I looked up. Rose was beside me and was smiling at Emmett.

"I know the way by heart. I used to take Bella home when she didn't have a car." Emmett winked at me.

Why was Rose expecting Emmett? I have a bad feeling about this.

"What's going on?"

"Thanks to you Bella, it's our first date." Emmett grinned at Rose.

My mouth kept opening and closing like a goldfish. First date? As in, they agreed to see each other?

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she would call-"

Rose interrupted quickly. "You know how much I like college guys. So I thought 'Why not'."

I blinked. Since when did she liked college guys? The last time we mentioned a college guy-which is Emmett -she said 'Ew'.

"Don't wait for me. I'll be back late." She took Emmett's hand and walk towards the door.

"Good night, Bells." Emmett called out just as the door closed.

I stared at the door for a while and headed to my room. My room is smaller than Rosalie's. The walls are baby pink and the floor is covered in a red carpet. Next to my bed is a huge bookshelf that holds my favorite books. _Romeo and Juliet,__ Wuthering heights, Pride and Prejudice_and so on. And next to that is a shelf that holds baseballs, bats, baseball caps. I reached to the shelf put out a box. I opened it. There, lying peacefully on the tissues, were the baseball gloves.

I stared at it. Isn't strange that the day I chose to tell him was the day when he wanted to date my friend. I caressed the glove like it was his own hand. Maybe we aren't meant to be. Maybe that's how God wanted to tell me I shouldn't be with him. My eyes watered.

I put the gloves back in the box and shoved the thing under my bed. I should hide it, where no one can see it. Just like my heart. I climbed to my bed and pulled the covers overhead. Well, I guess that's that.

-GD-

**A/N**

**I'm soooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner. It was our test season and I didn't have time to write. I hope you're enjoying the story. I don't know when I'll update, but I'll do it as fast as I can. I love you all! Please review.**


End file.
